Careless Whispers
by Falsebound Wings
Summary: Zexion Died a long time ago but now he's back demyx wants him to remember but its not that easy and with new words showing up in his lexicon everynight Demyx is worrying about his love. Will he be able to hel Zexion and get his lover back?


**Emo's random notes: AHHHHHH I've returned with a new series. This is gonna be weird but I'm gonna make Demyx be 'serious' and he'll have become a nobody before Zexion so this is gonna be about Zexion and Demyx's first meeting and onward. Ok so here we go.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Emo: Dun Dun Duh!!!! I don't own 'Kingdom Hearts' Though I wish I did cuz there'd be lots more Yaoi.**

**Zexion: *Sighs* Emo there is already plenty of yaoi **

**Emo and Demyx: NO THERE ISN'T**

**Zexion: Ok Ok Demyx calm down or emo will rip off our heads.**

**Warning: Yaoi Yaoi everywhere and not a word to spare. This fic is rated M for mature content and lots of sexual content. If you no like you no read got it? Ha ha…….**

Title: Careless whispers. Chapter 1: I'm here to protect you.

Paring: Demyx, Zexion

By : The-Emo-Avenger.

The small silver-haired youth ran unsure through the darkness. Against his chest he clutched a thick black book upon its cover was nothing and the pages were blank. The small boy only stopped once or twice to breath and look for the pulse which he just couldn't find. A shiver ran down his spine sending a stock of his silver hair jolting over his left eye. A second hole of darkness appeared in front of him and the boy stepped backwards dropping the thick volume to the darkened floor.

A person walked out of the new darkness and stepped in front of him clothed in all black except for the sling of blue that ran over his shoulder and diagonally across to his hip that seemed to carry the rather large instrument that was seen on his back. In one lithe movement the new figure closed the portal and moved his hand out to what the boy would have thought to be a simple act of helping him to his feet. A pain shot through the boy's body and he pulled his arms across his body while pulling his knees to his chest. The figure now pulled the hood from his head as dirty blonde hair fell down his back to mid shoulder blade while the front was shorter and brought up into neat but messy spikes. He discarded his instrument and walked over towards the pain stricken teen. Kneeling down onto one knee the dirty blonde placed a hand between the slate haired boy's shoulder blades making small soothing circles calming the now crying male.

"Don't cry I know you're afraid but I'm here to help you. I'm just like you we're both the same 'Nobodies'" The blonde whispered and the slate haired boy moved away from the other picking up the thick volume he'd dropped when the portal had opened. Standing, the 'Nobody' held out his hand towards the boy who seemed to be going into shock. With every step the blonde took the boy stepped back clutching tighter to his book.

"I'm not a 'nobody' my name is … Oh no! My name have I forgotten so easily to something I've known forever?" The boy looked to the dirty blonde and found no hope in trying to run from him. It really wouldn't be logical he had no idea where he was and where he would get to.

"Don't worry that's what I'm here for. I'm here to make the confusion go away. Please don't flee from me I really want to help we all do" The tall blonde's eyes showed nothing but concern. The boy nodded and walked towards the other. The dirty blonde smiled and held out his hand.

"My name is Demyx and don't worry you'll know your name soon enough." Demyx smiled like he was truly happy. The silver haired boy nodded again his eyes holding confusion deep within them. Demyx opened another portal and walked into it while holding out his hand.

"C'mon take my hand we'll go meet the others" Demyx motioned to his hand with a nod of his head. The slight boy gripped his hand while he clutched his book.

"What is that book anyway?" Demyx asked as they walked into a completely white room.

The boy shrugged.

"I don't really know when I woke up I found it I thought it was important but it's completely blank"

Demyx shrugged and looked to a door.

"This is our stop just walk in I'll be there but I'll be sitting amongst the rest" Demyx smiled and disappeared into a new dark portal. The boy gulped and nodded as he pushed the heavy door open.

Inside were 13 tall white thrones that matched the walls and floor. The slate haired boy slunk back as he faced the 12 others. The one that sat higher than the others spoke first.

"So number VI you have decided to return to us" The man pulled off his hood reviling orange eyes and silver hair spiked wildly. "Do you remember your name yet?" The question was laced with humor. The boy nodded.

"Yes I remember now," He looked up at the others "Zexion that is my name it is not the name I was given at birth but the name I was given when I died." Zexion still looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he spoke the words.

The leader nodded content with the answer. "Your room has yet to be prepared after your unfortunate death we decided it was best if we demolished that area but we are glad you have returned to us. You will stay with Demyx until another room can be prepared. You will regain your memories soon enough and once you have report to me." The man was push more so that Zexion had liked but still he nodded.

Demyx jumped from his perch and pulled Zexion into a hug. "We all missed you zexy-kun thank goodness you came back to us." Demyx seemed so happy that Zexion didn't dare wish to ruin the blonde's mood and gently hugged the other 'nobody' back. Demyx gripped Zexion's arm and pulled him down a hall with doors numbered from 1 to 13 except for a missing 6. Pushing open the door numbered IX Demyx smiled.

"This is my room make yourself comfy I'm gonna go take a shower than you can" Demyx smiled as Zexion looked around and then wandered over to the fish tank studying the bright colored creatures that swam around freely.

'_There he goes studying again ha he'll be back to normal in no time'_ Demyx walked into the hot water washing his dirty blonde hair scraping the dirt from the darkness from his hair and body. He hated the darkness and wanted it gone from his existence. He got out about 10 minutes later wrapping a sea-blue towel around his hips while mussing his hair with a second towel to dry it thoroughly.

Demyx smiled as he walked out of his bathroom. He looked to see Zexion curled up on his bed hand resting on the book from before though words seemed to have appeared on the blank pages.

"_He always said that he'd protect me, from the day we met he promised that no-one would hurt me that way ever again. But something has changed within me I can no longer hold back what I feel so I'm writing these words down so if I ever forget maybe the words that have been written will help me remember. I'm placing a spell upon this lexicon, so only as I begin to remember that the words here will be reviled and only when the time is right. This is so that the memories shall not overwhelm me and cause me to panic as I have seen others do. This is a measure to protect myself if he is unable to protect me._

As Demyx read the words on the page he remembered speaking the words the promise that he'd protect Zexion when they had met and the heartless had attacked. Demyx shook his head and closed the Lexicon and placed it on the night stand. He whispered into Zexion's ear.

"I said I'd protect you why would you doubt me." Demyx chuckled and moved to change into his fish pajamas.


End file.
